Desolation
by Mookiebear12
Summary: "I'm not one with being religious, but people describe Hell as being a place where people suffer, and pain is never ending. Hell had risen. No longer underneath us... Satan has to exist because no God would do such horrific things."
1. OC Stuff

"Reports are filtering in all across the nation. The dead are rising from their graves and seeking out the living with ravage desire. These ghoulish creatures have infested the city in search of living human tissue. Quarantines have been breach and the military have been overrun. It's the gates of hell-"

_The robotic voice is cut off by static and a loud groaning noise is heard, followed by the sound of human flesh being torn echo throughout the station. Somewhere far away, a new voice is heard. It sounds weak and sickly, but I believe it always sounded like that even before all of this._

"I'm not one with being religious, but people describe Hell as being a place where people suffer, and pain is never ending. Hell had risen. No longer underneath us... Satan has to exist because no God would do such horrific things."

"People didn't have symptoms; they had no trace of infection in their blood. Weird huh? Here another thing, just as soon as they turned eighteen, their minds awoke with someone else's thoughts."

* * *

**Hello again! Here is another SYOC because my other one is being put on hiatus because of me losing my idea book and my laptop deleting all my chapters I wrote for that story. This takes place in 2 years after the zombies came about in a boarding school to help "fix" troubled boys (Don't worry for Female OCS, they only stay there for one chapter.). Only 2(Both boys, Mine and another OC) would be introduce in the first chapter. 17 is the highest and 5 is the lowest age you can go. The zombies here will be called grown-ups because of what the last paragraph stated. Here is the OC Sheet and if you can't copy it just go on my profile it should be up there. PM the OC.**

* * *

**BASIC INFO**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Birthday:**

**Nationality:**

**Race:**

**Sexuality:**

**APPEARANCE INFO**

**Body Type/Skin Color:**

**Height/Weight:**

**Usual Hairstyles/Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Scars/ Tattoos/ Piercings:**

**First Set of Clothes:**

**Second Set of Clothes:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Appearance changes:**

**BIO INFO**

**History (Before Zombies)**

**Family: **

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Love Interest:**

**Any Fears?:**

**Any Addictions?:**

**Any Illnesses?:**

**Any Secrets?:**

**Strengths:**

**Weakness:**

**WEAPONS **

**Weapon of Choice: (I don't really like guns. They take away the action, but you can still have them. This doesn't mean you can't have only one weapon.)**

* * *

**MY OC NOW**

**BASIC INFO**

**Name: Forest Leigh**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

**Birthday: October 31****st**

**Nationality: Caucasian**

**Sexuality: Bisexual **

**APPEARANCE INFO**

**Body Type/Skin Color: A light olive tone, but pale to a degree. He has a lean and fit, but still somewhat skinny**

**Height/Weight: 6'5" 177lbs**

**Usual Hairstyles/Color: Dark Brown straight mid-length hair with bangs that cover the left eye and part of the right.**

**Eye Color: Light Grey **

**Scars/ Tattoos/ Piercings: Looks sickly and has a sliver lip ring on his left side of his lip.**

**First Set of Clothes: A black tank top, dark blue skinny jeans with a black studded belt, white converses, and a black wrist band that says "Fuck You" that on his right wrist.**

**Second Set of Clothes: A dark blue (Almost Black) baggy long sleeve sweater that the sleeves go over his thumb (meaning you only see his fingers and not his thumb), red camouflage pants with are tucked in his black combat boots. **

**Sleepwear: Black long PJ's pants.**

**Appearance changes: N/A**

**BIO INFO**

**History (Before Zombies): Forest was sent to the boarding school around age 12. The boarding school was to help "fix" troubled boys. Forest was always closes to his mother, but it was his father's idea to send him there. His father was abusive, not physically, but emotionally. He never talked to anyone at the school and if he did it was when someone was be bully, he would taunt the bully, but of course the bully never did anything to Forest because Forest had blackmail on everyone there. Don't ask how, but he just does. Anyways the Apocalypse broke out when Forest was 15 years old, almost 16. And lucky for him, he always had an interest in swords and fighting. His history teacher (an old man) taught him a lot of sword techniques and handing and how to defend himself in a fight. **

**Family: **

**Mother: Lisa Leigh, Dead**

**Father: Robert Leigh, Unknown**

**Personality: He is dense and rude, but has his moments when he is kind, understanding and all that jazz. He is cocky, but a fun loving cocky and sarcastic, and isn't afraid to laugh a little in a bad situation, looks on the bright side and natural born leader. Always smiling and sometimes teases people.**

**Likes: Sandwiches, swords, Anime, video games, candy**

**Dislikes: "Grown ups", Annoying things, people who hurt girls, Jackasses**

**Love Interest: ...**

**Any Fears?: None that I can think of.**

**Any Addictions?: None**

**Any Illnesses?: None**

**Any Secrets?: You'll never find out why he was sent to the boarding school.**

**Strengths:**

***Isn't over powered easily**

***Loyal, always easy to rely on. **

***Know basic first aid **

**Weakness:**

***Never leaves without everyone the group**

***Doesn't think before he acts (Acts on pure instinct)**

***Acts like a hero**

**Other: Voice is sickly and weak. Way stronger than he looks.**

**WEAPONS **

**Weapon of Choice: Katana**


	2. Preview?

**Hello! Now to say a few things. **

**1. The flashback is when Forest was entered into the boarding school. (Forest was 12 when this happen.)**

**2. Present day is when Forest is 17 and the "Grown Ups" are here.**

**3. The offical first chapter will follow this.**

**4. Sipioc: Can't PM You.**

**5. I still haven't pick OC so keep sending. :3**

(Enter Flashback)

_"__Why do I have to stay here?" Forest pouted. "I wanna go back with you, to that dumb school, to the stupid apartment."_

_"__Please Forest don't be upset with me forever. I come back to get you when me and you father has worked out something." Ms. Leigh said as she crouched down and pulls Forest into a hug._

_"__Do you promise?" Forest asked as he hugged his mother back. _

_"__I promise." Ms. Leigh pulls away and stood up to see a woman in her mid-thirty's looking at them. "Hello…"_

_"__Hello, Ms. Leigh. I'm Ms. Jacobs, principal of this school. And who is this young fellow?" Ms. Jacobs looks at Forest with careful eyes._

_"__This is Forest." Ms. Leigh said as Ms. Jacobs raises her hand to shake Forests', but Forest blinks and then glares at the woman. "Forgive me for his behavior."_

_"__It's alright. Come along to the office so we can fill out the paperwork." Ms. Jacobs turns to walk away._

_"__Go along and play with the other boys." Ms. Leigh says as she follows Ms. Jacobs. _

_Forest blinks and heavily sighs while he walks outside to see the other boys are playing. Forest goes to a bench and sits down while patiently waits for his mother to be done with Ms. Jacobs._

(End Flashback)

_Present Day (__**AN: Play Massive Attack – Paradise Circus (Zeds Dead Remix). Dunno why, but it sets the mood in my opinion…)**_

Forest looks into the mirror at his reflection. As he did this he started getting sharp pain in his head.

_'__Don't be upset with me forever, Forest' _

The words echo in his head and he saw his mother in the mirror. He looks at his mother and saw as she started to decay and growled. A wave of anger took over him and he punched the mirror. Lucky him, no shards had cut him as he did this. He heard loud groaning noise outside the bathroom,

"Forest, get in here…" A voice called his name.

"NOW!" The voice showed some panicked.

_'__Can't never have a good day.' _Forest thinks to himself as he ran out of the bathroom_._


	3. Escape and Darth Vader?

**First Chapter of Desolation! Don't worry I'm using all the OC's sent to me so if you sent me an OC or you still want to send a OC. I think I need more girls than guys.**

**Sipioc: Still can't PM you.**

**Awesome D.T: Poor Forest... :( ...He'll leave some hints at in why he was sent there and (Forest: I don't care. That woman was a pedophile, but now she someone's lunch.)**

**HIKAGE-SAMA: (Forest: Ryujaki- Don't feel bad about me, I'm fine. Hikage- None of your business. *Glares at Hikage* Hiroshi: Yeah hit him in ****the head! and Yep, you might find out later. *Grabs some popcorn and sits down and watches them fight* GO HIROSHI!)**

**enarmonios: (Forest: Nah, you won't find out why I was taken to the dumbass boarding school and I manage 'cause I'm awesome like that and Huh?...Me No Talk About That...)**

* * *

"What's wrong?" Forest questioned as he looked at the siblings. The older boy is name Ryusuke Tachibana but likes to be called Ryu. He got an Athletic body and slightly tan. His hair is black and in a Queue Ponytail. His right eye is a milky white with a scar running down his eye and his left eye is a cold greyish white, he got a back tattoo with a Yin-Yang as the center, and two Asian style dragons winding up and surrounding yin-yang. Also has the rising sun tattoo on his left chest and partially down his left arm. Lastly, he has a piercing in his left ear where a cross hangs; he has on tan combat trousers with the legs tucked into tan combat boots with a black tank top. His younger sister is named Ai Tachibana and she an albino. Her body type is sick and ailing, but somewhat athletic and pale due to lack of melanin. Her hair is long, layered, and loose, with bangs a section is like the same style ponytail of her brother that rest on top of her loose hair, its white due to lack of pigmentation. Her eyes color is red, and she has a earing with a cross like her brother. Likewise, she also has the same back tattoo, but instead of dragons, they are tigers. Also has a smaller tattoo with crossed katana on the back of her neck that Forest has seen a few times. She wears a black top with the neck folds over the shoulders, and a white mini skirt with black thigh high socks with black knee high boots.

"Mr. Goldman is getting in…" Ryu said quietly as he looked at the Grown up that looked like Darth Vader with the mask off trying to get through the window.

"What are we going to do?" Ai asked "Surely we could kill him."

"I would suggest killing him, but he has an advantage with him being able to drag one of us out the window and we don't have any weapons so we leave him and head out today." Forest then began to pack up while Ryu helps him.

"L-Leave, t-today?" Ai said in shock . Both of them for mouths said that too dangerous to leave after they got her from her school and now she and her brother gets to leave with Forest.

"Yep, the Grown Ups are getting hungry and sooner or later more will come looking here for food and I rather not have us stay here when that happens. Now C'mon before Darth Vader get through." Forest put his ear to the door and heard no sound coming from it and opens the door. "Alright, clear."

"It seems that the Grown Ups stays near the west wing…most of the time." Ryu says as he waits for Ai to go out with a bag around her shoulder before he closes the door.

"We'll stay away from that wing." He turned to Ai. "Ai keep close behind me and Ryu guard the back." Rye nodded seeing as he could watch his sister careful. Forest looked around and walked quietly down the hallway and turns upon a corner where he saw a Grown Up standing 6 feet away from him and wasn't facing him.

"Be quiet" Forest mouthed to the siblings as he quickly and quietly pushed the zombie down on its face and slammed his foot down on its head hearing a sinister crack underneath his shoe. They continue down until they saw the downstairs. Forest looked down and saw nothing was down there and made their way down to the doors that led to the outside. Forest quietly open the door and looked around.

"It's seems clear…" Ai looked around and saw nothing.

"Stop…" Ryu grabbed his sister arm and gripped it softly.

"He's right; see there through the windows in the shadows, you can see them." Forest said softly while Ai looked at the windows. "It's the sun…they can't stand it." Forest smiled. "C'mon, keep low and quiet."

Doing as he said both siblings and Forest kept low and quiet long enough to get to the bridge. The bridge was sinking. "Seems as the bridge is still intact enough to jump across… Ryu go first." He said as Ryu jumps across after he lands he waits for his sister already knowing what Forest is going to do.

"I won't make it." Ai said.

"Yeah, you will and we don't have time for arguments." Forest looks around to see some of the Grown Ups. "Looks like the Grown Ups can stand the heat, better hurry up."

"Tsk…" Ai ran and jump across landing nearly on her face before her brother catch her. Forest ran and jumped across and easily landed on his feet. She mumbled something "Made that look easy."

"Alright, we got to walk to the next town." Forest smiled, "Don't worry we'll only be walking for a few hours." Ryu looked at his sister and then a Forest and walked in front of Forest with his sister behind him.

Forest looked back and sworn he saw Mr. Goldman in the group. Forest shook his head _'There is no way he could have gotten down here so fast without using the stairs and the Grown Ups can't use them'_ Forest ran to catch up with the siblings. Little did he know, he really did see Mr. Goldman. Mr. Goldman looked at his prey getting away and growled loudly before turning back to find his next meal.

* * *

**What do you think about Forest? **

**What do you think about my writing style? Does it need improvement? Do I need to make it more interesting?**

**Oh, and you can asked Forest questions if you want. :3**

**Update: Corrected some grammar mistakes. 5/30/14**


	4. Town and the New People

**Hello! New Chapter, but its shorts so sorry. Also you can still send in OC's but, I really need female OCs And now with Forest answering Reviews. **

**Sipioc: (Me: Yeah, I'll check them out.)**

**HIKAGE-SAMA: (Forest: Ryujaki- That came from me. *Shows system* Hiroshi-You. Are. Awesome! *Bro Hug* Hikage- Damn, that's gonna leave a bruise… **

**Me: For once I agree with that statement… Hikage, that gonna leave a bruise.**

**The OC maker: (Forest: She made them that way because the grown-ups have been around for 2 years or so, so they started developing weaknesses and so that why they can't stand the sun, but can still walk in it when they want food very badly. *A growl came from outside the door* Hold up. There a undead hoe I need to take care of. Me: What the fuck did you just call me!? Forest: Oh shit! LATER! *Runs away with Me chasing him with an Axe*) **

**enarmonios: (Forest: The grown ups supposed to sound scary and glad you like the pace of the story. And you are now scale like I am scale because everyone else is the same. **

**FOREST and ENARMONIOS: 10/10**

**EVERYBODY ELSE: 0/10**

**Me: No… Just No…)**

**Awesome D.T: (Forest: Of course, I'm alright! I ain't no sissy. Wait… How do you know about Mr. Goldman? Eh, nevermind that bitch is a zombie now. Oh, and Mookiebear says she thanks you.*Walks away like a boss***

**Me: Yes, I said thank you.)**

* * *

(Enter Dream)

"_Come here, Forest." Ms. Leigh chided, "NOW!" Ms. Leigh's voice no longer held the sweet and kind voice, but something sinister and dark. Her pale skin that seemed to glowed in the sunlight was nothing, but grey and peeling. She was covering in blood and bits of flesh hang from her mouth. At first, Forest didn't recognize her, but he saw her eyes and froze in fear. Her eyes were unchanged. They were still the same light grey eyes he known to love. "What wrong? Don't you want to come greet your mother?"_

_Ms. Leigh took a step forward, but Forest stay where he was. She came closer where she cupped Forest's cheek. "Take a look around, my little Forest. Look at what happen to Ryu and Ai." Ms. Leigh gestured to the dark where two bodies lied. They both looked just like them, minus the exception that the grown-ups were dragging them away. This is what made Forest have mental breakdown._

"_No…This a dream…Ryu is on watch while Ai and I are asleep." Forest put his hands on head in attempted to stop his head from hurting. He began to back away from his so-called mother. "THEY ARE BOTH ALIVE!" Forest fell to his knees. "Damn…" He growled as the pain started to increase as the seconds ticked by. "Fuck this…"_

(End Dream)

* * *

Forest opens his eyes to see the sun was still up, but then again they left the boarding school early in the morning so it should be about 12 to 1 in the afternoon, judging from the how high the sun is. Forest looked to see that both of the siblings were still very alive. _'It's gonna stay that way too.'_ Forest thought as he stood up to see Ryu had fallen asleep. _'And he said he had plenty of sleep…Plenty of sleep my ass.'_ Forest quietly walked to where he had hid their weapons (The boarding school did not allow weapons) and grabbed them from their hiding place and walked back to the sleeping siblings.

"Wakey, Wakey Motherfuckers!" Forest said in teasing tone. They both still didn't wake up. "Oh my GOD! GROWN-UPS!" The siblings shot up, they both looked around and stood up quickly. "Okay, my dear friends. Here are your weapons and we need to move it because I honestly want to be in the town before nightfall and we got a lot of walking." The siblings nodded as they grabbed their respected weapon. Ai had a katana and so did Ryu, but he had a belt of throwing knives.

"We are about 5 hours to the next town so we have to walk non-stop so we could make before nightfall and you know how the ugly motherfuckers are when its nightfall. They have no sunlight stopping them so they'll get braver." Forest thought for moment about telling them about the dream and then decided against it. '_Best if I keep it to myself. Don't want them to think of me being a little "Coco for Cocoa Puffs".' _Forest silently chuckled at his comment and they continued to walk through the woods that surround them.

* * *

_(Four hours later)_

"Forest, Brother, are you two sure that this is the way to the town?" Ai sounding a little unsure about the way they have been walking and her feet have been killing her. Ryu sensing her discomfort was going to give her a piggyback ride until Forest stopped him and silently told Ryu that he'll do it. Ryu nodded knowing Forest won't do anything to hurt her. In one swift move, Ai was on Forest's back. Ai tense at the sudden contact, but relax. Despite, she would freak out if anyone else touched, beside her brother. Forest was an exception. Kind of like her second big brother who would kick someone ass if they dare hurt her, then again he'll kick someone ass for Ryu too. "Thank you…" Ai muttered.

"Yep, and know you can see the world from my height and not your short ass height." Forest smiled teasingly. Ai blushed as she said "Quiet…Giant." Ryu let a smile spread across his features, though it was gone in a second, but Forest still saw.

"Woah, the 'Ice King' let out a smile." Forest smiled. Ryu and his sister been with Forest even before the outbreak had started and Ryu has somewhat came to understand sarcasm, but doesn't understand it. **(AN: Wow… Ryu… -_-)** This happen to be one of those time he didn't understand and Ryu just shrugged his shoulders and continued walking.

* * *

_(In Town)_

"Forest, can we rest?" Ai asked.

"..." Forest looked around and saw some apartments. "Sure, we can rest." Forest pointed across the street.

"You must be forgetting about the grown-ups thats in the street!" Ai said, getting a little loud. Some of the grown-ups turned to the source of the sound while others didn't bother. Forest grabbed a brick and threw it in a store window. All of the grown-ups walked towards the now broken window in search of food. Too bad for the grown-ups at least.

"Grown-ups?... I see no grown-ups..." Forest said innocently.

Ai rolled her eyes and waited for her brother and Forest to get up, which they did after making sure that the grown-ups wouldn't come to them. When Forest and the siblings got there, it seemed that no grown-ups were there, but just a precaution Forest and Ryu checked every room in the apartments and barricade the front and back door.

"Alright let's check for food and meet back here in the lobby so we could pick our room." Forest said as walked away from the siblings.

* * *

_(30 minutes later)_

Within 30 minutes Forest and the siblings had gather all the food, which was a lot...surprisingly...

"Its seems that the outbreak happen fast here." Ryu spoke while they organize the food.

"Oh, you finally start talking. Eh, nevermind I should be used to that." Forest sighed when he didn't get a reaction out of Ryu who simply just stared blinkly at him.

**"OH FUCK THIS!"** A voice, a girl's voice screamed out.

Forest gave a quick look at the siblings before he quickly rushed to get the barricade down with the siblings following suit. They both followed the sound until they found a group about 4 of them. One girl, 3 boys.

The girl was petite and flat-chested, probably standing about 5'4, has teal colored shoulder-length straight with bangs and she had a pink headband with a butterfly design on it. She has pretty red eyes and fair skin. She wear a sleeveless black shirt with lots of ruffles, a black choker with a small bow and a red and black checkered skirt that ends mid-thighs, red stockings and black Mary Jones with bows. Also wears two wristbands on her hand, black in color and studded.

_'I can successfully say…I wanna bang her.'_ Forest's daydream about the girl was cut off by Ai smacking him in the head. Forest just smiled while Ai rolled her eyes.

The boy on the right of the girl had a slim and toned body type and was slightly tanned. He stood about 6'0 and had short spiky black hair that barely reaches his eyebrows with his eyes being a deep dark green. He had a small scar under his left eye from what Forest could see. He wears a black leather jack with dark orange tribal markings around the biceps, a light grey button up dress shirt, dark blue jeans, and black combat boot. Also wears a pair of polarized orange goggles on his forehead, and a dark OD green backpack.

The boy on the left of the girl had lean body with a regular muscle build and brown color skin. He stood about 6'1 and had raven black hair that was down in cornrows and eye color was a dark green. He has a long scar under his left arm that starts from his wrist and ends near his elbow. He had a yellow sleeveless shirt, black tight sweat pants, black and blue precision parkour gloves, and Onitsuka Tiger Ultimate running shoes steel grey with strips of yellow in color.

The last boy was petite like the girl and had rather a girly body and face. He had a slight bronze tan and stood about 5ft tall, with black hair that reaches his shoulders and was cut into a pixie cut. He had really dark brown eyes that almost looked black. He had on a black hoodie that cat ears on the hood with a aqua color shirt underneath that a black spade in the middle, black jean and aqua color sneakers.

_'…HE SO FUCKING CUTE!...What the hell is wrong with me?...' _Forest shook his head as he notice a grown-up not to far behind the girl. Forest freed his sword out of its prison and he was so fast that Ai and Ryu stood shocked at his movement (Though Ryu didn't show it). Where Forest stood now was in front of the girl with his sword in the grown-ups head that was behind her. Forest looked down at the girl and notice she was shocked. Forest thought she was shocked 'cause of how he killed the grown-up because the blade was only a few inches from her head. But that wasn't quite the reason. The real reason was that she had a crushed on him hard and only after a few seconds after they met. He slowly pulled his sword away from the grown up, making sure the grown up's corpse didn't fall on the girl or him.

"Hello…Names Forest." Forest looked around, "C'mon you two!" he said to the siblings who were still hiding. They slowly came of the hiding place and stood next to Forest, ready to attack the new group if need be.

"My name is Ai Tachibana and this is my older brother Ryusuke Tachibana, but he prefers to be called Ryu." Ai introduced herself and her brother because she knew he wouldn't speak to them.

"Oh…Um, my name is Dora Tritis," The tale haired girl said after being pulled back into reality. She gestured to the spiky haired boy, "That's Katsu Tokoroshi," she gestures to the brown skin boy, "Amadi Ericson" and then she gestures to last boy, "Lastly, Himeko Yumirie, but likes to be called Hime."

They let out a hello of some sort. "We should leave before the ugly bitches find their lunch." Forest looked back at the new 4 members he had found. "We have food and shelter so c'mon and follow us." Not even two minutes they made it back to the apartments. The food was still there and no grown-ups were there. "Alright, last time I checked this are VIP apartment so we can all share one apartment and let's gather the food so I can figure out what to make."

After everything was down they all pick the 3rd floor in one of the room and it was late after Forest and the group was down eating and picked a room.

Forest laid his bed where he stare at a picture of his mother and him in it. _'Is this what you had planned out, Mom? If so I don't think I can take anymore…'_ Forest thinks to himself as he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Again, ask questions if your confused and Forest will answer them.**

**Update: Corrected some grammar mistakes. 5/30/14**


	5. Chapter 3

**NOW Answering Reviews!**

**RedStar7481: (Forest: I'm sorry, but what the "The Enemy"? I only watch anime and read manga so…**

**Me: Actually, I got this idea after reading The Enemy. I loved the books too! *Runs away from the room***

**Forest: What's the "The Enemy"? *Sees me running away* "TELL ME!" *Forest run after Me*)**

**Warlugo23: (Me: *Run back into the room* Thank you for enjoying it. And yes it was a bit short. I kinda delete some of the scenes for Chapter 2 so I could put them in Chapter 3.)**

**enarmonios: (Forest: Thank you… I try. *Bows***

**Me: No you don't. -.- I made you so that's my humor.**

**Forest: Someone's butthurt because she didn't get credit for the humor.**

**Me: I hope you can run…*Grabs Knife and presumes to stab Forest***

**Forest: Uh! Ah…*Screams like a little bitch and run*)**

**HIKAGE-SAMA : (Forest: Ryujaki- Thank you for saying to was cool. Hiroshi: Haha… Ow… I feel bad for him. *shivers* I hate hospitals… Hikage: *Visit at the hospital* Hey, I see you have a Nintendo 3DS. *Sees a bullet come from the window and makes a hole in 3DS* Well, nevermind that statement…)**

**Awesome D.T: (Forest: RAWR! :3 3 Nah, Ryu ain't no mystery boy… he just quiet. *Start Fanboying* YES, HIME IS CUTE!...*Ends fanboying* Um…Ah…*starts blushing* N-No…Maybe...I dunno… :3)**

**To the story I guess…**

* * *

_*Thump*_

Dora woke with a bit a fright as she here the noise, but soon relax remember her group were taken in by Forest. She smiled, getting out of bed quickly and quietly, while checking to see what time it was. _'__Suns not up yet, but getting there.'_ She walked out of her room and to the living room to see Ai quietly reading a book. _'__My chance to learn about Forest!' _She started walking a little loudly to make her presence known to the albino girl.

"Ah…I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Ai said quietly as she softly set the book beside her.

"No you didn't." Dora sat down in another chair. "What are you doing up anyways?"

"Couldn't sleep so I found some books and began reading them." Ai replied.

"Um… So how did you meet Forest?" Dora questioned.

"I met him from Ryu. I don't think he really pay any attention to me from when the first time we met because he was very determine to beat my brother, but somehow every time they train with each other it would be a tie, much to Forest's dismay."

_'__So he trained with swords…'_ Dora mentally smiled. "What happened after that?"

"Well, we were to go on a field trip with the boy's school. When we got there, the principle's son started harassing me."

* * *

_(Enter Flashback)_

_"__What's wrong? Are you afraid your big brother isn't gonna protected you?" A blond boy said smirking at Ai. She was currently being bullied with no Ryu in sight. _

_"__I heard that she and her brother kill someone." A black haired boy commented._

_"__Did you kill someone albino freak?" The blond boy pushed Ai. As soon as he did that, someone can in front of him to prevent him of pushing on the girl. That someone was Forest._

_"__Are you alright?" Forest held out a held with Ai took and pulled her up. "Let's find… On second thought." He turned around and hit the bully right in the mouth. He glared at the boy who was now lying on the ground with his lip bleeding. "You do that again and you'll be leaving with more than just a busted lip."_

_"__Oh, really-"_

_"__Unless you want your mom to find out you've been sneaking to girls school at night, you'll leave now." Before the boy could speak. "I know a guy that has videos of it so scram!" After that, Both boys ran away._

_"__Thank-" Ai began only to see Forest quietly walking away from her and not speaking a word._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

"I don't think Forest remembers, but I'm more than happy to be with him and my brother." Ai let a smile spread across her face.

"Sounds like he a loner…" Dora started thinking out loud.

Forest came stomping into the living room, making everyone wake up. Forest went to the closet window and started looking out.

"He's also not a morning person… Don't judge him for his attitude now." Ai began to stand up, "He's my best friend so please don't."

_'__Oh I won't.'_ Dora thinks to herself as she see everyone walking towards the living room.

"What up with the noise? I need my beauty sleep." Katsu joked happily.

"Katsu…Please look into the mirror…With or without this 'Beauty Sleep' you still look ugly." Dora smile devilishly.

Katsu put a hand over his heart. "Dora, your words wound me so." He said with fake hurt; ruffling Dora hair before sitting down.

"Hey, 2Tall. Whatcha thinking?" Katsu said looking at Forest.

"My name is Forest, not 2Tall. Get it through your thick skull." Forest growled. Forgetting his comment about Katsu. "Zombies can't climb stairs…Right?"

"I guess." Katsu commented.

"Why?" Ai spoke up before anyone else could comment.

"Mr. Goldman was standing outside our room?" Forest questioned to two siblings.

"Yeah, that's why we left." Ai said while Ryu nodded.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but where did this take place?" Amadi spoke up.

"A boys school to help 'fix' trouble boys. There was another school for girls, but it got too overrun." Ai said still curious as to what Forest was getting at.

"He couldn't have been. He was standing at the bridge when Ai jumped over." Forest said making Ryu and Ai confused.

"I'm sure that Mr. Goldman was standing outside the window." Ryu spoke as he crossed his arms while thinking back when they were leaving the school.

"You sure you wasn't imaging things?" Hime chimed in.

"I'm 100 percent positive that was him leading the horde to the bridge." Before anyone could say anything, Forest continued. "Somehow, Mr. Goldman manage to get down the stairs and across the yard without me, Ai, and Ryu not even noticing."

"There is no way that any zombie could climb down stairs." Amadi said.

"I know what I saw!" Forest chided, getting a little pissed off.

"I believe you." Ai said causally manner, like she knew he was telling the truth.

Ryu nodded his head in agreement. "Since the zombies came, you have been there, helping us," Ryu gestures to his sister. "You discovered some the of grownups weaknesses so why not believe you."

"Thank you." Forest turned to the newest members of their group. "We set out tomorrow. From what I heard since I got the radio working last night. There's hope in Japan and a boat will be leaving in about 20 days. Sounds like enough time to get there, Yeah?"

"H-how did you get the radio to work?" Dora questioned.

"I have my ways. Now, if you excuse me. I'm going to try to get sleep so…" Forest left with that. Leaving some people confused and worried.

* * *

**The only reason why this is so short is because of me having EOGS this week and I was afraid I wouldn't be able to get a chapter this week out (Trying to keep it where Monsters get a chapter a week and Desolation another week). This is more like a filler-in chapter. And yes there a race against time for our teenage fighters. :3 AGAIN I'M SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT ASS CHAPTER!**

**Update: Corrected some grammar mistakes. 5/30/14**


	6. Sorry

I'm sorry for not updating any of my stories, but I'm not home as of now. I'm on vacation and my mother took away my laptop for not trying to socialize with my other family members. Mother you don't even like them... Oh and when I'd tried to socialize with them... Um, someone was hung out the window because they had put their slimy lizard in someone else (ME) bed. Yeah, that wasn't a very nice experience (-_-). Anywho, I've been typing on my phone so expect it soon. Again, I'm very sorry for not updating so please forgive me. :(


	7. Cancel this or No?

I can't decide if I want to cancel this story or not because I've realize how I actually hate writing this. I mean the last chapter I had forced myself to sit down and type this was practically a living Hell for me. I mean I love how much other people like this story but if I try to write something I don't really want to write then I might get a chapter done every 6 months. And I hate to do that to you guys because I honestly hate it when other stories that I like take that long or even longer to get a chapter out so what do you guys think about me cancel this? Please tell me what you think... If I do cancel this I will be making a new SYOC.


End file.
